The Girls Of Hawthorn Ivy: A Tokio Hotel Fanfic
by DogwoodTreesAndBumblebees
Summary: Bill and Tom never liked the house, they never liked the feeling of people watching them, they never liked the long since forgotton smells. What if The G's are wrong? what if something really is there, maybe they really arn't alone. Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

**_Woooohhooo new fic! awesomeness.  
alright. Hannah really wanted to write this one day so she did!**

Please review and know that we own nothing.

_____________________________

With the slamming of doors Bill Kaulitz, Tom Kaulitz, Georg Listing, David Jost and Gustav Schafer stepped out of the van.

The house in front of them was a large Red Brick structure with a large turret on the left side of the house and many windows.

Huge trees loomed over the old structure as something flashed in the window. Bill and Tom looked up, but saw nothing.

This was their new recording studio.  
The house, named the Hawthorn Ivy, was a menacing sort of structure, but it was perfect for the art of recording, given to the fact that it had many small rooms that were hidden away behind thick walls of steel and stone, that and it seemed to have great acoustics.

"Remind me again why we had to use this one?" Tom said looking up at the house, it gave him the creeps.

"Oh don't worry!" Jost, the boys manger said. "We just renovated it; sure there still is more work to be done but nothing that will get in the way of recording!"

Georg sighed and trudged up the steps.

When they walked in, it was indeed a well renovated house, you wouldn't think that it had been built in the early Nineteen-forties nor that it had been abandoned since the Nineteen-eighties.

The inside of the house was very posh indeed.  
With light brown wooden floors, wine and cream colored walls and large sofas.

"I could get used to this." Georg commented.

"Speak for yourself." Bill and Tom said.  
They both got the chills from the house.

"Oh don't be such girls!" Georg said as Gustav snorted.

The twins just rolled their eyes and started to look around with the others.

Book shelves lined the walls with old looking books.  
"What are these for?" Georg asked.

"They. Are. For. _Reading."_ Gustav said in a slow voice. He picked one up and opened the dusty cover, "The words _mean _something." He even pointed at the words to prove his point.

"OH Ha Ha!" Georg said as Tom snorted.

"The person before us left them here; they were in surprisingly good condition." Jost said as Bill wandered into the kitchen; it was large and roomy with an antique looking table in the center.

On one wall a huge, brick fireplace stood.  
He was sure he could fit in it standing up.

The stove was old and a yellow color.

Bill walked over to it and turned it on.

All of the sudden an intense smell of gas came spurting out of it.

He turned it off automatically and started coughing spastically.

"Like we're ever gonna use this." Tom snorted as he and the rest came in.

"What's that smell?" Georg asked.

"Stupid stove, doesn't even work." Bill choked.

"We haven't worked on the kitchen yet." Jost said as he came into the room and bustled out just as quickly.

Soon after the rest of the house was toured and the many, strange rooms were looked around, Bill and Tom went to settle into their bedrooms.

"Can I sleep with you?" Tom asked in a quiet voice.

"Sure, you want me to wear those fish net stockings you love so much?" Bill snorted.

Gustav, who was passing by and only heard Bill's statement rolled his eyes and mumbled '_I don't even want to know.'_ Under his breath and kept walking.

Tom looked quite red in the face, "No, it's just; this house gives me the creeps man."

Bill nodded in understanding.  
He walked into the first bedroom on the left and found that it did indeed have two beds in it.

Bill looked over at Tom as Tom smirked. "I call window bed."  
Bill rolled his eyes as Tom plopped down on the bed.

This was going to be a long four months.


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter, *Hannah gives Hifive to herself* review bitte und danke!**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That night, Once they were all settled in they all sat around the dinner table in the kitchen eating cold pizza.**  
**  
No one said anything. Each living in their own thoughts.

"Pass the salt." Tom said, just then a loud clank came from upstairs.

"What was that?" Bill and Tom shouted at the same time, their heads looking to the sky. As if they could see through the floor above them.

"I don't know!" Georg shouted just as loudly in a sarcastic tone.

"Let's go find out then?" Jost said as Gustav rolled his eyes.

When they walked up the stairs they saw nothing.  
Nothing was out of place, nothing had fallen.

Nothing.

"Just the house settling." Georg said, always reasonable.

"Good luck convincing me of that." Tom muttered.

Then, soft as a whisper, Bill felt it.  
It was warm, in the sense of the way a person could be warm and kind hearted, soft and caring, but cold like the snow that fell on the ground, the sort of cold you got when you stuck your head in a blast freezer, he felt it brush his cheek, run past his ear and shimmer down his spine.

Bill let out a gasp as a sent hit his nose.  
It wasn't really a sent, but almost, the memory of a sent, like he had smelled it before, it was there for a second, then the smell was gone.

The rush of cold, warmth hit him as it went past.

Bill stood stalk still, still trying to figure out what had happened.

"Dude you alright?" Georg asked. The others watched him as he stood still as the warn marble statues in the garden outside.

"I hate this house." Bill said, his eyes still wide and body still taunt.  
And with that he walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

For the next few weeks the boys worked hard on the new music.  
But Bill and Tom hated every minute of it.

They could hear what the others couldn't.

The slightest laughter in the dead of night.

Footsteps, walking, sudden forgotten smells.  
The smell of people, the smell of home cooking.

And late at night, if you lay absolutely still in bed, you could hear it almost as if it were the forgotten whisper of a breeze, the sound of a piano playing softly in the background.

By the second week they were just about sick of it, and they still had a few more months of reordering.

__________________________________________________________________

One morning, Bill had woken after his usual, fitful night of sleep and stumbled into the bathroom. Leaving the snoring Tom behind in the other bed.

He turned on the sink, letting hot water fill up the large, stone basin.

Once the sink was filled up he turned it off and stared down at the marble handles with the little humming birds on them.

The bright green and red paint, worn with time.

And then there it was again, that same sense of foreboding, silent wonder and amazement, with just a hint of morbidity.

He sighed and bent down, splashing the almost scalding water over his face, trying to get rid of the feeling, of course it couldn't be real.

It wasn't real and he knew it…well no, he knew that that's what other people said, _it's not real. _But he himself knew something was wrong.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he looked into the mirror.

But staring back at him was not only the image of his sleep worn face and shaggy black hair sticking up all over his head.

But a beautiful antique looking lady.

He only saw her for a moment, standing in the doorway, looking at him with curious eyes.  
He spun around, trying to see who was there. But as he turned around, all he saw was the bedroom through the doorway.

He spun back around just as quickly, hoping to see her again in the mirror.

But nothing.

Just his white, scared face.

Bill drenched his face and neck in the hot water again.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Please remember that an Author is only as good as the Reviews he is given.  
any comments and thoughts, please review!  
it means the world to me and helps me always with my writing.**

thanks for reading.  



	4. Chapter 4

Tom lay back on his bed thinking about the lady that Bill had said he had seen in the mirror.

He himself had seen a person in a mirror before.

He had been sitting in what had been the parlor.

A huge, black, baby grand piano sitting in one corner.

He had sat down and fiddled with the muted yellow keys.

Laughing slightly as they made their old sound, and then he had seen her.

In the large glass metronome that sat on the top of the piano.

Just for a moment, in the glass he had seen a girl sitting next to him and smelled one of those curious forgotten smells.

His head snapped to the side so fast that it hurt, sending shocks of pain up his neck and down his arm.

But she wasn't there.

No one was.

No one ever was.

Tom sighed and stood up, looking at Bill's hunched over form.  
He was writing on the little desk that stood in the corner.

"Wacha writing?" Tom asked.

"_Song about the girl in the looking glass." _Bill mumbled.

"Sounds like Lucy in the sky with diamonds." Tom muttered.

Bill looked up and said to him "Sorta. Only mine is about a girl who looks into the mirror and sees what other people see, not what she is. Not about LSD." He smirked.

"Did you know that Lucy was a real person?" Bill asked.

"Nah uh." Tom said by way of not saying '_No, Bill, I didn't know that'_  
His brother's useless knowledge wasn't worth a well formed sentence.

"John Lennon's son came home from school one day, he handed John a painting, and it was called 'Lucy in the sky with Diamonds.'" Bill stated. "John saw the girl with kaleidoscope eyes and he was gone."

Bill smiled slightly at his own little joke.

"If he could find inspiration on a Cereal box then I can in some weird ass chick in the mirror." Bill stated, leaning back down and looking at the book underneath him.

"Good luck with that." Tom rolled his eyes and walked out of the room.

There was a loud banging; he figured Gustav was 'playing' the drums.

Soon enough he found himself walking into the parlor again.

The dark green carpet and red musty old drapes seemed to go with the clouds that hovered outside the window.

He walked over to the window and looked out at the street in front of the house, a few people were taking photos.  
He sighed and stepped more to the side, hoping that he wasn't caught in the photographers photos.

He flipped them off before shutting the window, the room was thrown into darkness.

Just as he turned on the light he heard the rumble of thunder in the distance.

He sighed as he looked at Georg who was sitting in the corner on the sofa, looking at some magazine.

Georg looked up at him and then back down at the magazine.

Tom numbly sat down at the piano and idly hit a few keys.

After a moment a little melody came out.

A rather simple sound of only a few notes.

Georg looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Since when do you play The Beatles?" he asked, noting the song Tom was playing.

"PICTURE YOURSELF ON A BOAT ON A RIVER! WITH TANGERINE TREES! AND MARMALADE SKIES! SOMEBODY CALLS YOU, YOU ANSWER QUITE SLOWLY, THE GIRL WITH KALEIDOSCOPE EYES!" Tom screamed as he played.

There was a _BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG _and a "SHUT UP!" from the other room as someone pounded on the wall.

Georg laughed as Tom banged his fists on the piano.

Tom felt eyes on the back of his head, staring at him in disapproval.

"Fine fine, I'm going I'm going." Tom said, standing up and walking into the kitchen.

Georg looked back at him, wondering who he was talking to.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Betcha didn't know that little tidbit.**

**The lady who painted it as a little girl died just a short while ago.**

**RIP "Lucy"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay for new chapters!  
not that you noticed cause you all woke up to your Emails SPAM-ed.  
YAY FOR SPAM!**

_______________________________________________________________________________________

"What's going on with the twins?" Jost asked.

Bill and Tom were in bed already.

Georg looked up from the email he was reading and shrugged.

"Ether they are having an elicit sexual experimentation period where they are still not sure about each other or they are being weird." Georg said.

Gustav sat up and looked at him in shock.

"Ether or man," Georg said.

Jost sighed. "So it's not just me, and they have been acting weird?" Jost asked, worried for the two's mental health.

"Nope, their acting odd." Gustav said.

"Hmm…Maybe I should talk to them." Jost said.

Georg let out a laugh "HA! Like that will work! They'll just say you're calling them mad and gang up on you!"

Jost rolled his eyes, He had a point….

This was going to have to be handed carefully.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

"Just come on!" Georg said as he towed Bill up the attic stairs.

"I don't wanna!" Tom wined as Gustav pulled him too.

"Come on you whine babies, we haven't been up here." Georg said as he climbed the last stair.

"That's cause it's creepy as hell." Tom and Bill said at the same time.

Gustav just rolled his eyes as they pulled them up to an old, rickety door.  
It was a warn brown door that looked like something you would find on the movie Cinderella.

When the door was cracked open the smell of dust and dampness hit their noses.

But when they walked into the room their breath caught in their throats.

It was like they had stepped into a time warp.  
In the corner, on either side of a dusty, grimy window were two beds, one made up pristinely, the other one messed up and lived in.

Book shelves lined the walls and were packed with as many books as they could fit.

Gustav let out a low whistle as he walked around the room.

"What do you thinks in the trunk?" Georg asked as he walked over to a large wooden trunk to the left of a dusty vanity.

Tom walked over with an air of reverence and looked at the table.  
Little bottles of perfume were scattered around, bottles of lipstick in metal casings, powders long since dried out.

Tom picked up the small hair brush and wiped the dust off it.  
It took a bit of buffing but he finely was able to see the silvery pattern.  
He turned it over and saw a dull red hair in it.  
Smiling slightly he held it up to the light that was coming in through the dusty window.

Who ever it belonged to was surly well loved in her life time, probably had children, grandchildren even, long gone by now.

Bill was looking around the room.  
There was an air of comfort in the room.  
An air of happiness, of secrets, and silence, but also that sort of feeling that Bill could only get when he was around Tom.

It scared him half to death.

"One, Two, THREE!" With a great heave Georg and Gustav were able to wrench open the lid to the huge Cedar chest with the carvings of hummingbirds on the lid.

The Hummingbirds seemed to be all over the house, door steps in the front yard, above the fireplace in the kitchen, down on the baseboards in the living room, the staff had been having great fun finding all the tiny little birds all over the house.

There was a horrid racket as the lid was pried open and then a massive amount of dust came poring out of it.

Georg and Gustav started hacking as the dust hit their faces.

Bill just walked over to the messier bed.

He could even see, even though it was faint, the soft indentation where a head had lain.

He looked out the window to see the large, overgrown garden.

"MORE BOOKS!" Georg cussed.

Gustav picked up one of the dusty books.

"Know what I've noticed?" He asked.

"Huh?" Georg asked as he pulled out two china dolls.

"None of these books were published after 1947." He said.

"What do you mean?"

"They are all old, not one from the 50's." He said.

"Only you would notice that." Georg said as he pulled out what looked like a sketch pad.

"Be careful with that!" Tom barked.

"Whoa dude! What's gotten in your ass?" Georg asked with a laugh. "Dust bunnies?"

Tom just rolled his eyes as Bill looked out at the dead garden.  
Dark clouds were starting to form over the house.

"Who ever this was, was one hell of an artist." Georg said as he flipped through the pages of the book carefully, they were warn and weathered, but you could still see the pencil and charcoal drawings of trees and elves and little dancing children. Their were lots of a man with a soft, warn face, and one of a girl with laughing eyes and long hair, freckles splattered all over her face.

Georg put the book down as he looked some more in the trunk.

"I've got records. Bing Crosby," Georg read as he flipped through them, Dick Haymes, Johnny Mercer…"

"Ooh! The Andrews sisters! How, hard core!" He laughed.

"You don't even know who they are." Gustav rolled his eyes as Bill started to sing: "_Hey Johnny hey Johnny." _Under his breath.

All at once the room got deathly cold as Bill felt a hand sneaking up his arm,  
Tom stood stalk still when he felt something or _someone _standing behind him.

"_You're in our room." _A thick, raspy voice said.  
Bill said nothing; he was still trying to process the information.

"_Get out!" _the voice all but screamed in Bill's ear as he felt coldness run down his spine.

With out another word Bill and Tom fled the room.

"What was that all about?" Gustav asked as he and Georg left the books and dolls on the floor as they walked out of the bedroom.

They found Bill and Tom racing down the steps, "What's wrong with you two?" The G's asked as they walked up.

"Never go in there again." Bill said as he spun around.

"What?" Georg asked "Why?"

"NEVER GO IN THERE AGAIN!" Bill said as he shoved Georg up against the wall.

Needless to say The G's were shocked.  
Bill never showed this sort of violence.

"Do you understand me? That's not our stuff!" Bill said as he clenched Georg's shirt in his hands, his face mere inches away from Georg's.

"Yeah. Whatever man." Georg said.

"What's going on?" Came Jost's harsh call.  
The boys looked down at the bottom of the stairs to see Jost and Pat Benzner standing there looking quite shocked at the sight of Bill being as hostel as he was, Gustav looking shocked, Tom looking like he wanted to cry, and Georg with a hand at his neck.

"Nothing." Bill let go and ran down the stairs with Tom.

"Okay, they've gone mad." Gustav said.

"You're telling me! You'd think they saw a demon!"

"Well you never know with Bill and Tom." Gustav said as he walked down the stairs past Dave and Pat and into the kitchen to get a cold beer. God did he need one.


	6. Chapter 6

Later that night Bill and Tom sat curled up on one of the beds.  
Tom was sitting at the head board with his head on his knees and Bill was lying on the end of the bed curled up like a cat.

They listened to each creek and each silent footstep.  
This house was too much.

Then, they heard it.  
It was soft as a whisper but they could hear it quite plainly.

Tom shot down next to Bill as they held their breaths.

_"You scared the poor dears half to death!"_ A female voice said in a whisper,  
it sounded as if she was passing by their door in the hallway_. "They ran out of that room looking like they were about to crawl out of their skins!"_ another voice called.  
It sounded like the first one, only slightly different.  
_  
"That's not the point, they are all nice boys, they haven't trashed the house,"_ the first girl said_. "In fact I think it looks quite nice." _

"Yes, I know I did. They were digging through our stuff!"

"_You just think the one with the blond, nasty matted head of hair – "_ Tom let out an angry huff. _"—is a sheik!" _

Bill scrunched his eyebrows together wondering what the second girl was talking about.  
_  
"I do not!"_ The first one said, they could hear the blush in her voice.

There was silence.

"_Oh don't look at me like that!"_ The first one said.

_"I will look at you like that if I dern well please."_ The second one said.

More silence.

_"FINE!"_ The second one said. _"I still think I did the right thing. But if you want I won't scare the living tar out of him again. How's that my dear sister?"_ the 'dear sister' was said with an intense amount of sarcasm. _  
_  
_"I think you should apologize."_ The first one said.

There was an angry huff.

_"Why should I?"_ the second one asked.  
_  
"Because it would be the right thing to do_." The first one said.  
_  
"You're such a fuddy duddy.."_  
_  
"And your slang words are driving me up a wall. I know you can use real words, why must you use those."_  
_  
"Because I find it immensely entertaining to aggravate you."_

Bill snorted silently.

_"And how lucky for me."  
_

"_You know it babe."  
__  
_Their voices and footsteps faded down the hall.

"I think this house is haunted." Bill said.  
Tom just nodded.

____________________________________________________________________

**Right, all for now, I'll do more later.  
Danke und review!**


End file.
